Mystery Box
by RiChan Ar0
Summary: Bulan madu memang merupakan saat-saat romantis bagi Lucy. Akan tetapi kesialannya tetap tidak akan pernah berakhir. Setelah menjadi baby sitter dan mendapat PHP ekstrem dari Natsu kemudian mereka menikah. Dia masih belum tahu seperti apa Natsu sebenarnya. Ancaman Bulan madu mereka yang sebenarnya "orang itu" dan Natsu yang sebenarnya masih tersimpan rapat dalam kotak misteri.


Mystery Box

Sequel Heartfilia Babysitter. Atau Dragneel-sama, May be I Love You

A fanfiction by Ritchi / RiChan Ar0

Fairy tail

Natsu dan Lucy

Memperkenalkan

Filler chara dalam fic ini

Kiora Dragneel

Disclaimer

Semuanya selain Kiora punya Hiro mashima

Genre

Family, humor, mystery, less drama and less romace

Rate T dan M untuk jaga-jaga.

Gomen mungkin akan sedikit muncul kata-kata sampah, tapi tidak sampai berdarah-darah dan sedikit adegan ero. Anggap saja mood Rii lagi baik karena sedang menulis fic genre humor tanpa di bubuhi adegan action yang membuat reader membayangkan banjir darah seperti fanfic sebelumnya. Ide pasaran, gaya penulisan monoton, humor absurd, typos, penulisan yang acak-adul tidak sesuai EYD, judul yang ga nyambung dan lain-lain. Diharapkan yang tidak suka silahkan tidak dibaca daripada di belakangnya nya nanti ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan seperti mual, muntah pusing dan masuk angin.

Mystery Box

Burung camar terbang bagaikan malaikat dengan sayap putihnya, birunya langit, serta terpaan angin laut, sang puteri berada di suatu kehidupan yang dinamakan kebebasan. Gaun indahnya kini berayun seraya di terpa angin. Kehidupannya di menara iblis bagai rapunzel kini hilanglah sudah dan digantikan pemandangan indah lautan dalam sebuah kapal bajak laut yang akan membawanya mengelilingi dunia. Sang puteri merentangkan tangannya di haluan kapal seperti adegan titanic dan menunggu seorang pria memeluknya dari belakang, akan tetapi sia-sia. Merasa bosan yang puteri menanggalkan gaunnya hingga tersisa kaos dan celana jeans kemudian berteriak.

"KAPTEN DRAGNEEL, JALANKAN KAPALNYA!" dengan nada yang sangat memerintah.

"HOEEEK, hentikan kapal ini uhuk" seorang pria berambut salmon dengan susah payah mempertahankan nyawanya. Tidak lupa sedari tadi ia hanya berduaan dengan kantong kresek ditangannya.

Prok,prok,prok. Suara tepuk tangan kecil mengiringi kemalangan Natsu.

"Kakoii, Lucy nee, bukan kaa-chan kakoii. Papa kali ini kalah." Kiora membalikan jempolnya.

"Natsu, kau mengganggu imajinasiku." Keluh Lucy dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah ku duga akan lebih bak kalau naik pesawat."

"Ne papa, kalau naik pesawat juga sama saja. Biasanya Erza baasan akan memukulmu sampai pingsan dan menyeret mu dari bandara kalau tidak bangun setelah sampai"

Lucy menganggukan kepalanya di ikuti pose berpikir ala detektif.

"Haah lagi pula aku baru kali ini naik kapal, dan juga baru sekarang terasa seperti bajak laut." Seru Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Haiii, Kio mo. Gom, gom, gom" seru Kiora menirukan gaya Monkey D Luffy. Natsu yang kini memakai pakaian ala jack sparrow hanya terbaring tidak berdaya. Padahal sebelumnya dia yang paling bersemangat sampai-sampai memakai pakaian aneh itu dari rumah.

"Hahahaha, kapten Dragneel sparrow telah gugur di medan pertempuran saatnya Kio d luffy yang menjadi raja bajak laut. Hahaha!" seru Lucy melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang telah membebaskannya dari penjara kastil heartfilia.

"Awas kau Lucy, Hoeeek" desis Natsu di sela muntahnya.

…

Kapal yang membawa Natsu Lucy dan Kiora telah berlabuh. Terlihat mereka menurunkan barang bawaannya diikuti oleh Virgo, pelayan Lucy. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengajaknya melainkan Jude sendiri yang terus memaksa Lucy agar virgo ikut bersamanya. Tentu saja Natsu tidak menolak. Oh iya, satu lagi pernikahan Natsu dan Lucy diselenggaran dua hari yang lalu mungkin kalian akan menyangka pernikahan seorang Natsu Dragneel sang direktur perusahaan ternama di jepang dan Princess hearfilia akan diselenggaran dengan mewah dan besar. Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi pernikahan itu dilaksanakan ketika keluarga Dragneel masih dalam keadaan berkabung setelah kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Bahkan dari keluarga Natsu hanya Kiora saja yang hadir sementara yang lainnya kembali ke luar Negeri setelah pemakaman Elie. Hanya kerabat dan sahabat Natsu di fairy tail dan keluarga Lucy serta beberapa pelayannya yang hadir. Mereka hanya akan menyelanggarakan pesta besar ketika Igneel dan grandine yang menginginkannya. Dan untuk saat itu sangatlah tidak pantas sebuah pesta besar di gelar ketika salah satu anggota keluarga meninggal. Terlebih lagi, Kiora akan bertanya kemana mamanya ketika semua anggota keluarga berkumpul. Itu adalah hal yang paling Natsu takutkan karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kiora.

"Haah, ku pikir kita akan pergi kepulau garuna?" Lucy memapah Natsu yang kehilangan tenaganya karena mabuk laut.

"Kalau ke pulau itu aku tidak akan repot-repot untuk naik kapal. Pulau ini pulau tenrou, menurut cerita ayah ku pulau ini adalah pulau romantis. Karena itu tiga peruahaan utama keluarga kami rela menyerahkan 25% sahamnya hanya untuk memiliki pulau ini secara pribadi karena itu pulau ini hanya bisa dicapai dengan kapal kalau ada kapal selain dari keluarga kami entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius." Jawab Natsu di gandeng Lucy.

"Lagipula apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan semua barang kita dengan maid mu?"

"Tenang saja, walaupun sekurus itu, tenaga virgo sama dengan tenaga gorilla" balas Lucy bangga. Natsu hanya sweatdrop melihat virgo membawa tiga buah koper besar dan beberapa tas berukuran besar di troli di tambah lagi Kiora yang membawa plue dengan santainya menaiki troli barang bawaan virgo. "Kalau aku pasti sudah mati terkapar" Lucy membantu Natsu yang hampir tidak dapat berjalan.

"Hooh, benarkah. Bagaimana kalau kau yang membawaku sampai ke mansion Hime?" tanpa aba-aba, Natsu menaiki punggung Lucy dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher serta kakinya di pinggang ramping Lucy.

"Natsu kau berat aku tidak dapat begerak." Natsu tidak merespon, dan kini pria itu dengan santainya tertidur di punggung Lucy. Wanita itu hanya bergidik geli tatkala nafas Natsu mengenai lehernya. "Heh? Mungkin efek mabuknya masih terasa. Ya sudahlah. Seru Lucy menggendong Natsu mengikuti virgo yang di pandu oleh seorang penjaga mansion keluarga Dragneel.

Lucy hanya membelalakan matanya melihat sebuah mansion megah yang berdiri kokoh di pulau eksotis itu. bayangkan ada pulau di atas pulau. Pulau bagian atas juga terdapat sebuah mansion yang sedikit lebih kecil dari mansion utama. Dan mansion itu tidak di tinggali satu orangpun kecuali untuk berkunjung sesaat.

Lucy Fov

Haah aku tidak membayangkan keluarga Natsu sekaya ini. Haru bahkan menjadi putra mahkota kerajaan symphonia yang sebesar Negara ku pada umur yang sangat muda. Aku bahkan tidak akan heran jika suatu saat salah satu keluarga Natsu adalah seorang raja.

Aku membawa Natsu dipunggungku yang beratnya tentu saja lebih dari ku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia seperti orang yang akan mati selama di kapal menuju ke pulau tenrou. Aku tentu saja berharap Capricorn juga ikut untuk mengangkut Natsu. tapi tentu saja, aku sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri pastinya aku hanya ingin mengurus keluarga ku sendiri tanpa bantuan ayah, jadi aku memutuskan hanya akan membawa Virgo. Natsu juga mengijinkan mengingat semua pelayannya di rumah yang kami tinggali di magnolia telah di alihkan ke rumah utama milik ayahnya yang kosong di Fiore sejak pertama kali aku tinggal di rumah itu. Sebagai Baby sitter Kiora tentunya. Dan tentu saja kontrak ku sebagai baby sitter telah berakhir hanya saja digantikan dengan kontrak seumur hidup sebagai istrinya Natsu.

Mansion ini sangat besar bahkan sebesar rumah keluarga Natsu. Orang tua Natsu memilih ke luar negeri untuk menikmati masa tuanya. Erza bilang aku masih belum bertemu dengan banyak keluarga Natsu yang lainnya. Oh iya, Erza adalah istrinya Jellal yang juga sepupunya Natsu. mereka memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan Kiora. Entah seperti apa hubungan Natsu dengan keluarganya. Dia lebih suka tinggal dengan Kiora dari pada memikirkan mereka. Aku tidak mau tau, mungkin tanpa ku minta suatu hari nanti dia juga pasti akan mengatakan semuanya.

Setelah jauh berjalan, akhirnya aku dapat melihat sofa di mansion besar ini. Jangan pernah berpikir aku kampungan. Aku juga punya kastil yang tidak kalah besar dari ini. Bukan punya ku tapi punya ayahku aku Cuma seorang puteri yang tinggal disana. Aku berlari seoalah sofa itu akan meninggalkanku 30 detik kemudian. Setelah sampai aku langsung merebahkan diriku tanpa memperdulikan Natsu yang masih menempel di punggungku seperti bayi koala.

"AGGGHHHH!" Terdengar teriakan kesakitan melengking di telingaku yang tak akan pernah aku perdulikan.

"Ahhh, Kimochi…" aku meregangkan tubuhku karena semua sendiku terasa meleleh membawa Natsu yang sangat berat seperti 1 ton gandum. Entah kenapa setelah teriakan itu, aku tidak mendengar suara Natsu lagi. Aku langsung berdiri panik dan segera menepuk wajah pria berambut pink yang kini sudah berubah status menjadi suamiku.

"Oy, Natsu, Natsu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak mati kan, masa kau mati, kita baru dua hari menikah masa kau tega meninggalkan ku jadi janda?" aku menguncangkan tubuh Natsu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kiora yang dari tadi membuntuti virgo kini sudah berada di sampingku sambil membawa plue.

"Kaa-chan, papa kenapa? Papa mati ya?" anak itu kini mulai panik dan ikut mengguncangkan tubuh Natsu kuat tapi tidak di respon. Dia mulai menagis dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Gomen ne Kio-chan, ini semua salah ku." Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Dia menatapku tajam seolah aku adalah seorang tersangka pembunuhan.

"Aku tau!" serunya sumringah. "Dulu waktu mama pertama kali datang ke rumah mama juga Kio pikir mati, tapi mama langsung bangun ketika papa kasih nafas buatan." Iya, benar juga aku ingat waktu itu, tapi saat itu aku bangun bahkan sebelum dia memberikan nafas buatan. Aku memberanikan diriku terus terang kami pernah berciuman sebelumnya tapi bisa dikatakan aku dipaksa bahkan kali ini sekalipun. Tapi lebih baik di coba sebelum aku jadi janda. Sekali lagi aku menguatkan hatiku mengepalkan tangan ku di dada sambil mengucapkan doa-doa. Aku merebahkannya sesuai dengan panduan pertolongan pertama untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Perlahan ku dekatkan jarak ku dengannya sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah kurasa dekat dengan saat itu, aku membuka sebelah mataku berharap Natsu bangun akan tetapi, sia-sia. Aku menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan segera aku memberikan padanya dengan cepat. Setelah ku rasa cukup aku menarik kepalaku dan tanpa ku sadari wajahku memanas. Ya Tuhan apa itu tadi. ku harap Natsu tidak mati karena sensasi seperti itu tidak akan pernah ku rasakan lagi jika dia mati.

"Bagaimana Kaachan?" anak itu menatap ku dengan mata cokelatnya yang basah.

"Ehem", aku mencoba menetralkan gugup ku. akan tetapi Natsu tetap tidak bergeming. Dengan berat hati, kubalas dengan menggelengkan kepala. Anak itu mendekati Natsu dan meletkan plue di meja. Dia mendatangi Natsu dan menempelkan telinganya di dada Natsu.

"Aneh lo, papa belum bangun, tapi dadanya main drum kencang seekali." Serunya dengan wajah heran meninggalkan Natsu. Aku penasaran dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiora. Apa yang anak itu katakan benar, dia masih belum bangun tapi detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Aku bersyukur Natsu masih belum mati, dia ternyata hanya pingsan.

"Pyuuuh." Aku menghela nafas lega aku bersyukur Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan tidak menjadikan aku janda perawannya Natsu.

"Ne Kio-chan, papa mu baik-baik saja, dia akan bangun tidak lama lagi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kekamar untuk mandi dan berendam?" anak itu sedikit ragu namun akhirnya mau mengikutiku dan meninggalkan Natsu di sofa.

End Lucy Fov.

…

TO BE CONTINUE

….

Holaa, Rii balik lagi dengan sebuah fanfic yang absurd. Sebenarnya masih banyak fanfic lawas yang membeku di folder tapi sayag Rii lagi ga mood bikin ato lanjutin yang ada adegan hurtnya. Seperti yang di awal Rii kasih tau, anggap aja Rii lagi good mood. Jadi lumayan produktif bikin fanfic. Kalau tidak mood jangankan bikin, yang ada aja bisa ga di lanjutin. Sebenarnya sudah tergambar endingnya, tapi bikinnya itu lho bisa khilaf sampe multichap. Untuk jaga-jaga mungkin akan sama kali ini akan jadi threeshoot biar ga kelamaan hiatus atau di discontinue, biar bisa bikin sequel lajutan dengan judul berbeda lagi. Ok Rii pamit sampai batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

SAYONARA…


End file.
